<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares (I dream of death) by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065369">Nightmares (I dream of death)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch'>BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flash Fiction Challenge [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nightmares, death death everywhere, kinda hopeful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>FlashFic </p><p>Part of my Harry Potter AU. Tissaia dreams of death and war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flash Fiction Challenge [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares (I dream of death)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hate dreaming.</p><p>I normally take a dreamless sleep potion to prevent the nightmares that follow. It's always the same. I’m always on the battlefield. Always next to Jaskier. Always in front of Yennefer. I can see Geralt behind the woman, throwing curses left right and center and Yennefer is smirking at me.</p><p>Always smirking.</p><p>I know this is more of a memory than a dream but each time I try to prevent the tragedy. Each time I try to prevent Jaskier from dying. I try to prevent uttering the worst curse in the history of magic at someone who I once considered a friend.</p><p>It wasn’t always like this.</p><p>It went downhill when Yennefer agreed to marry Geralt for the sake of her parents and her last name. She’d been fighting them for years. Fighting them harder and harder a she got older and I and Yennefer fell in love. Then one day, Yennefer just gave up.</p><p>I can still remember hearing it from Triss, not Yennefer the moment it happened. I remember slamming my books down on the windowsill in the Ravenclaw common room and getting into the Slytherin common room easily. Yennefer was sat there with Sabrina and I saw the regret in Sabrina’s eyes the moment mine met hers.</p><p>She should have known Triss would tell me.</p><p>I remember Yennefer’s mouth opening but all sound being stopped from the harsh slap that I delivered. She didn’t say anything after that, just stared up at me before I walked out. Neither of us had anything more to say.</p><p>I wasn’t good enough for Yennefer or Yennefer’s parents.</p><p>I was fine with that. I went to find Jaskier next. We weren’t friends, not really, we both struggled to get on. Jaskier was such a free spirit and I preferred order but I cared about him and I knew he would be upset.</p><p>It's not every day your boyfriend agrees to marry your best friend.</p><p>I remember him sobbing in my arms and I stayed strong. I wouldn’t cry for Yennefer, not anymore.</p><p>Oh, how wrong I was.</p><p>I’m back on the field. Yennefer wild in front of me, her hand on her wand which is pointing at Jaskier. Then it all speeds up. Yennefer’s on the floor. My loud Crucio still echoes in the air and then Geralt is fighting us both, a wild look in his eyes.</p><p>Jaskier begging him to stop.</p><p>Pleading with him.</p><p>He ignores it all. All he sees is Yennefer on the floor and it becomes obvious to me that over the months they had missed, over the months Jaskier had spent mourning the loss of his relationship with Geralt, Geralt had actually fallen for Yennefer.</p><p>Geralt murders Jaskier relatively quickly. Those gurgles. All that blood.</p><p>Avada Kedavra.</p><p>He drops. He’s dead quickly. I give him that. I understand what it’s like to be in love with Yennefer. I’m tired then but then I move to grab Yennefer’s body, throwing defensive spells at anyone who tries to harm myself or her. </p><p>I leave her in the safest place I can think of. The dormitories.  I then return to fight by the side of my friends.</p><p>I wake up the moment I throw a curse at Vilgefortz. I’m sweaty and I know I have been calling out in my sleep because Yennefer stands in my doorway, unsure if she can enter. I nod and Yennefer comes to sit on her bed. Neither of us says anything for a while.</p><p>“Nightmares?” Yennefer asks as though it's not completely obvious that I’d no doubt have either been calling out Yennefer’s name or Jaskier’s.</p><p>“Yes, about the day the world changed,” I answer. “I dream of it often, not always but often enough that I can never forget how Jaskier sounded when he died or what Geralt’s last breath sounded like.”</p><p>“He didn’t love me.” Yennefer answers quickly. “I could hear some of what you were muttering, he didn’t, it was a potion, we were both being forced to take love potions, it was supposed to secure us as soldiers, I have no doubt if we wouldn’t, I wouldn’t of..”</p><p>“If I’d have known.” I pause. If I had known, what would I have done? Would I have forced my way into Vengerberg Manor and stolen my lover back? Would Jaskier and I have scaled the walls and kidnapped them both?  “I don’t know what I would have done.”</p><p>“I know.” Yennefer replies softly. “Lay down, I’m going to lay with you, I won’t touch you, but I’ll be here to wake you from your nightmare.”</p><p>I say nothing and close my eyes. I listen to her breathing for a while before I fall asleep.</p><p>I don’t have anymore nightmares.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>